Las Aventuras de John Smith y el Gran Lobo Feroz
by LittleSelene
Summary: ¿Qué tal si El Doctor nunca hubiese existido? Pero en su lugar una gran Time Lady se ha alzado. Estas son las aventuras de El Bad Wolf, la última de los Time Lords y John Smith un humano que se ve envuelto con ella en la más brillante de las aventuras. Completamente AU. TenDoctor/Rose.
1. Capítulo 1: John Smith

**Las Aventuras de John Smith y el Gran Lobo Feroz.**

Por LittleSelene

Capítulo 1: John Smith

Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Resumen: ¿Qué tal si El Doctor nunca hubiese existido? Pero en su lugar una gran Time Lady se ha alzado. Estas son las aventuras de El Bad Wolf, la última de los Time Lords y John Smith, un humano que se ve envuelto con ella en la más brillante de las aventuras. Completamente AU. TenDoctor/Rose.

Nota de la Autora: Este es un extraño proyecto que acabo de comenzar y espero seguir a largo plazo, puesto que hasta ahora no he tenido suerte con mis historias "largas". Pondré mucho de mi parte para que esto salga bien y espero sus comentarior al respecto.

* * *

John estiró su brazo, aún medio dormido, y apretó el botón que apagaba la alarma despertadora; hora de comenzar un nuevo día, pensó.

Luego de tomar una corta ducha, vestir su típico traje a rayas y arreglar su cabello (como amaba arreglar su cabello cada mañana), rápidamente hizo pasar su tostada por la garganta con la ayuda de su taza de té matutina y, tomando su maletín, se apresuró a la estación de bus cuando alguien chocó con él en el rellano de la escalera.

- ¡Ay, pero qué coincidencia! Buenos días, John.

- Buenos días, señora Tyler. – Saludó él con algo de nerviosismo, ¿cómo era que nunca paraba de toparse con esa mujer? Era cierto que vivían en el mismo complejo de apartamentos, pero la cantidad de veces que se topaban y ella intentaba entablar conversación con él era casi sospechosa.

- Ya te he dicho que me llames Jackie, John, ¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té juntos? - ¡Agh! Ahí iba nuevamente, ¿es que acaso Jackie Tyler nunca pararía de intentar seducirle?

- Lo siento seño… Jackie, voy algo justo de tiempo.

- Bueno, ya quedaremos luego. – Sí, claro, como si eso fuese a pasar alguna vez. La mujer debía sacarle al menos unos 10 años y definitivamente utilizaba demasiado maquillaje para su gusto y ¡agh! Sólo pensando le causaba arcadas.

El resto de su día transcurrió con bastante normalidad, clases de física a los chicos en la secundaria Deffry Vale, corregir algunos reportes, almuerzo con sus colegas en el casino de la escuela (últimamente siempre servían papas fritas, ¿sería eso sano para los niños?), eso hasta que una bella mujer desconocida se le acercó en la sala de maestros junto con el director, Señor Finch.

- He aquí uno de nuestros maestros, el Doctor John Smith imparte la clase de física en nuestra institución.

- Mi nombre es Sarah Jane Smith, señor. Escribo para el diario Daily Sun ¿Le importaría contestar algunas preguntas sobre la escuela? – La mujer extendió su mano, la cual John apretó con gusto.

- Seguro que sí, señorita Smith, ¿de qué trata su artículo? – Ella pareció ruborizarse levemente.

- Me encuentro escribiendo una columna acera del señor Finch y su trabajo en Deffry Vale, los resultados de los chicos desde su llegada han sido asombrosos, luego de eso ambos se enfrascaron en una animada conversación.

John pasó el resto de la tarde conversando con la periodista acerca de la escuela y los chicos y acerca de sus trabajos, ¡aquella mujer era realmente interesante! Al poco rato se encontró pensando que quizás la diferencia de edad no fuera algo tan importante (mientras no se tratara de una tal Jackie Tyler flirteando con él) y terminó invitándola a cenar cerca de la escuela.

- Bueno, debo admitir que esta ha sido una tarde realmente interesante, señor Smith-

- Oh, llámame John. – Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

- Entonces tú llámame Sarah Jane, por favor. – Repentinamente pareció recordar algo. – Supongo que tu compañía me ha distraído un tanto de mi objetivo, debería volver a trabajar en mi artículo… - Entonces una idea pareció ocurrírsele, tomó una de las servilletas y garabateó algo en ella. – Ten mi número. Llámame si deseas hacer algo más, ¿sí? – Él sonrió enormemente y de manera casi impulsiva le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Claro que sí, ya nos veremos otro día. Adiós Sarah Jane.

- Adiós John, hasta luego.

Camino a la estación de buses John por fin notó el paso del tiempo, ya había anochecido hace algún rato y recordó que aún debía corregir algunos reportes de los chicos de una de sus clases, ya lo haría apenas llegara a casa, entonces pareció notar la ausencia de su maletín.

- ¡Oh, Rayos! Debo haberlo olvidado en la escuela… deberé pasar por él antes de ir a casa. – Dejo escapar un suspiro, ni siquiera sabía si quedaría alguien en la escuela como para poder ingresar.

Efectivamente la escuela se encontraba totalmente vacía y cerrada, debería haber algún guardia o portero para este tipo de situaciones pensó con pesadumbre. Comenzó a rodear el edificio con pocas esperanzas hasta que ojeó una de las ventanas del primer piso abiertas… si tan sólo pudiese saltar la reja exterior… Dio una mirada a la reja y tomó una decisión, si no entregaba aquellos reportes corregidos el día siguiente le fallaría a los niños. Con decisión dio un par de pasos atrás para darse impulso y sin demasiada dificultad saltó la reja exterior (por suerte siempre había sido bueno en atletismo y aún a sus 34 años acostumbraba a correr por las tardes.

- Bien, debo haberlo dejar en la sala de maestros. Me apresuraré y volveré a salir de aquí. – No tenía deseos de ser encontrado transigiendo la propiedad en donde trabajaba, claro que no. Con rapidez trepó por la ventana del laboratorio de ciencias, ahora que lo pensaba era un tanto extraño que la ventana estuviese abierta, pero también una suerte, supuso, y caminó por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a la sala de maestro. Se hallaba a mitad de camino cuando repentinamente oyó ruido al final del pasillo y se volteó, sólo para hallarse frente a una visión de pesadilla; una criatura de forma humanoide y grandes alas vampíricas se encontraba mirándolo de forma predatoria, dispuesta a saltar en cualquier momento. - ¡¿Qué dem…?!

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, y justo cuando parecía que la criatura le atacaría alguien tomó su mano y tiró con fuerza de él en la dirección contraria. Su vista se posó de inmediato en una mujer de edad cercana a la suya, cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta alta y ojos azul penetrante, vestía jeans negros desgastados, una sudadera café oscuro y una ajustada chaqueta de cuero. Estaba seguro de no haberla visto jamás en su vida, definitivamente recordaría a una chica tan guapa.

- Corre. – Y así lo hicieron. Corrieron como John nunca había corrido en su vida, sólo cuando se fueron acercando a la puerta principal del recinto John pareció procesar lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Espera, la puerta se encuentra cerrada! ¡¿Y qué era esa cosa?! ¿Es esto alguna clase de broma? ¿Era alguno de los estudiantes? – Ella pareció sorprendida ante su pregunta.

- ¿Un estudiante? ¿Por qué sería un estudiante? – Él pareció atónito.

- Yo… No lo sé… Es lo que harían ellos, ¿No? Disfrazarse de monstruo para asustar a los maestros de noche… No lo sé… ¡Eso no pudo ser real! – Ella chasqueó la lengua y ocupo su mano libre para buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, luego de un momento sacó un extraño objeto tubular que apuntó hacia la puerta, antes de activar el botón que prendió una luz azul en la punta, así como dejó escapar un extraño sonido. - ¿Qué es eso?

- Destornillador sónico. – Fue su única respuesta, entonces abrió la puerta y se apresuró a hacerle salir por ella. – Ahora continúa corriendo y olvida lo que viste.

- ¿Qué…? – Muy tarde, la extraña mujer ya había vuelto a entrar y cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Por un momento se sintió completamente perdido, hasta que ella volvió a asomar su cabeza hacia el exterior.

- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Él dio un salto de sorpresa pero intentó tranquilizarse.

- John… John Smith. ¿Y el tuyo? – Ella sonrió de una manera que pareció calmarlo algo.

- Oh… Yo soy el Bad Wolf.

- ¿Qué? Ese no es un nombre. – Ella pareció que aquello le causaba gracia.

- Bueno, pues es el mío. Ahora, John Smith, corre por tu vida. Y así lo hizo.

* * *

Aquella noche John no pudo dormir debido a las experiencias del día anterior y las interminables dudas que había gatillado en su cabeza, pero tampoco pudo corregir los reportes que había vuelto a dejar en la sala de maestros.

A las 6 AM en punto y luego de una enésima taza de té decidió que llegaría temprano a la escuela e intentaría averiguar más acerca de lo ocurrido.

Pero al llegar a la secundaria no encontró nada fuera de lo normal ni a ninguna extraña mujer de penetrantes ojos azules y ocupó el resto de la mañana como siempre realizando sus deberes para con el alumnado.

Aquella tarde antes de retirarse volvió a ver a Sarah Jane y juntos caminaron por la secundaria. Luego de algunos minutos de haber estado meditando si contarle de su experiencia la noche anterior, repentinamente escuchó a su acompañante dar un fuerte jadeo y dejar caer su bolso al suelo.

- ¿Sarah Jane? – Fue entonces cuando la vio: Una, completamente a tamaño real, caja policial de los años 50 en los jardines de la escuela (vacíos a esas horas de la tarde), lucía exactamente como las que había visto en libros o una vez en un museo, y definitivamente no se hallaba ahí antes. - ¿Qué dem…? – pero las palabras que escaparon los labios de Sarah Jane a continuación lo dejaron boquiabierto.

- ¿Bad Wolf…? - Pero entonces otra voz le hizo saltar del asombro.

- Ha sido un largo tiempo, ¿eh, Sarah? – John observó el intercambio entre su nueva amiga y la extraña de la noche anterior con asombro.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – los ojos de Sarah Jane parecieron dolidos y llenos de asombro.

- ¿TÚ la conoces? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¡Te esperé por años! ¡Pensé que habías muerto! – Lágrimas parecieron formarse en los ojos de Sarah Jane, pero parecía intentar no dejarlas ir bajo ningún costo. La mujer llamada Bad Wolf jugueteó con algunos de los cabellos que escapaban su moño con nerviosismo.

- Si bueno… He estado algo ocupada. Cosas por hacer… Mundos por salvar, ya sabes. - ¿Mundos por salvar? ¿Había oído bien?

- ¿Quién rayos son ustedes? ¿Y qué era esa cosa ayer por la noche? ¿Alguien me va a explicar qué está pasando? – Bad Wolf pareció relajarse ante su presencia, y la irrupción en la emotiva reunión.

- ¿John, no? – Él asintió. – Verás, ayer por la noche convenientemente salvé tu vida de un Krillitane. Terribles criaturas. En un principio no lo reconocí pues han cambiado mucho desde la última vez, son una raza carroñera y toman partes de las especies a las cuales conquistan…

- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Estás intentando decirme que esa cosa era un alienígena? – Ella pareció divertirse ante su respuesta.

- ¿Y qué si no? Pero más importante que eso. Llevan meses aquí, están utilizando a los niños para algo y debo detenerlos. Sarah, ¿has recabado algo de información útil? – Ella asintió con dificultad.

- Hace algunos meses la mitad del personal de la escuela fue remplazado; el nuevo director, el señor Finch trajo consigo a 13 personas, entre maestros y personal de enfermería y cocina, tengo la impresión de que ellos son los únicos alienígenas en la escuela, pero aún no logro averiguar qué le hacen a los niños. – Suspiró. – Anoche me escabullí en la escuela y obtuve una muestra de este aceite que utilizan en las cocinas y que parece hacerles un gran daño, pero K-9 no se encuentra disponible y no he podido analizarlo. – Bad Wolf sonrió enormemente.

- ¡El viejo K-9! Esto es increíble, ve por él y lo repararemos, bueno, YO lo repararé. En el intertanto podemos analizar ese aceite en la TARDIS, vamos. – Sarah Jane asintió y corrió en dirección al aparcamiento, Bad Wolf sacó calmadamente una llave de su bolsillo y comenzó a abrir la extraña cabina azul.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué… Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Quién eres tú? – Ella le miró sorprendida.

- Ya te lo dije…. El Bad Wolf. – Entonces traspasó el portal dejándolo atrás. - ¡Puedes venir si quieres!

- ¿A esa cabina? ¿Por qué querría entrar ahí? – Pero a pesar de sus palabras John dio un paso adelante, y luego otro, para cuando finalmente traspasó el portal lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. - ¿Qué…? – La mujer sonrió de manera satisfecha mientras comenzaba a apretar botones y mover palancas con rapidez. - ¡Es más grande por dentro que por fuera! ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Mientras volvía a salir y rodeaba la cabina policial al menos tres veces para comprobar que no fuese ningún tipo de truco, comenzó a hacer uso de todos sus conocimientos en física para poder explicar el extraño fenómeno frente a sí. – Espacialmente trascendental… Es como si… Como si la puerta fuese un portal a una dimensión diferente en la cual se encuentra el verdadero interior, es… Asombroso… - Ella le miró algo molesta ante su explicación.

- Prefiero cuando se quedan en el "es más grande por dentro" ¿sabes? Pero sí… Aquella explicación se acerca bastante a lo que es. Bienvenidos a la TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S, eso es Tiempo y Dimensiones Relativas en el Espacio, es mi nave.

- ¿Nave? ¿Quieres decir que… Tú también eres un alien? – La voz de Sarah Jane le contestó desde la puerta.

- Bad Wolf es una Time Lord, una de las más fascinantes razas en el espacio. – El pecho de la extraña mujer pareció hincharse ante la afirmación.

- ¿Y eso tú lo sabes porque…?

- Solíamos viajar juntas…. Cuando yo era mucho más joven, claro. – Sarah Jane bajó la mirada algo apenada. – La conocí en los 70's cuando estaba varada en la Tierra y luego viajamos juntas por un tiempo, finalmente me abandonó y ni siquiera en mi propia ciudad. – Bad Wolf pareció algo culpable ante su afirmación.

- Bueno…. Lamento eso Sarah, pero sabes que debía irme… Y en ese entonces no aceptaban humanos en Gallifrey y yo… lo siento. – Para su alivio Sarah Jane le sonrió.

- Bien, entonces. Krillitanes.

- ¡Krillitanes! ¡Y K-9! ¿Cómo has estado, mi amada mascota? – Bad Wolf corrió hacia el perro de metal y comenzó a trabajar en sus circuitos con entusiasmo, entonces John se acercó a Sarah.

- ¿Es verdad que viajaste con ella? – Ella asintió animadamente - ¿…A otros planetas? – Ella sonrió feliz.

- ¡Sí! No puedes creer lo emocionante que fue, y no sólo eso, la TARDIS no sólo es una nave espacial…

- ¡Listo! – Bad Wolf dio una vuelta satisfecha alrededor de K-9, quien comenzó a moverse alegremente.

- Bienvenida, ama.

- Ahora, ¡Krillitanes! – Corrió alegre hacia la consola para verificar los resultados del escáner sobre la muestra.

* * *

Horas más tarde John podía afirmar que estos habían sido los dos días más extraños de su vida y que ahora tendría que buscar un nuevo empleo, luego de que él mismo hubiese ayudado al Bad Wolf y a Sarah Jane a volar la escuela para impedir los planes de aquellas criaturas, algo relacionado con el "Paradigma Skasis". ¡Aliens! ¿Quién lo diría?

- Bien. Supongo que esto es un adiós entonces. – Sarah Jane extendió su mano, la cual él tomó firmemente, pero luego le abrazó casi por impulso, nuevamente. – Recuerda que aún me debes esa cena.

- Cómo olvidarlo luego de un par de días como estos. – Él le sonrió.

- Y Bad Wolf…. Ha sido un gusto verte nuevamente. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que podrías haber muerto y realmente me alegra saber que no fue así. – Sarah sonrió con pena.

- Sarah… Sabes… Podrías venir conmigo nuevamente si lo deseas…. Actualmente no viajo con nadie. – Sarah sonrió ampliamente pero negó con su cabeza.

- No lo creo… Ya han pasado muchos años ¿Sabes? No soy la misma, he envejecido y ya tengo una vida aquí. Ir contigo sería como huir de ello, y… Creo que por fin he encontrado mi lugar. – Bad Wolf sonrió enormemente.

- Eso me alegra mucho, Sarah. Defensora de la tierra, te lo mereces. – Ambas se dieron un último abrazo antes de que la mujer se alejara camino a su auto. Él la siguió con la mirada un momento, hasta que un carraspeo de Bad Wolf lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Entonces… - Él arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

- Entonces…

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? – Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente.

- Yo… No puedo… También tengo una vida aquí, un empleo… Bueno, supongo que eso ya no… pero debo encontrar otro. Niños a quienes enseñar, adoro ser un maestro y… No puedo simplemente escapar de esto y recorrer el universo contigo, por muy tentador que suene. – Los ojos de ella, de ese perfecto azul claro penetrante parecieron oscurecerse ante su respuesta.

- Está bien. Lo entiendo. Que tengas una fantástica vida, John Smith. – Y sin decir más desapareció tras las puertas de la TARDIS, la cual comenzó a emitir un sonido extraño y en segundos desapareció dejando una marca en el suelo en su lugar.

John tuvo poco tiempo para pensar si había tomado la decisión correcta cuando volvió a oír el sonido de la máquina y esta se materializó en el mismo punto en donde estuviese segundos antes. La cabeza de Bad Wolf se asomó con una nueva emoción en sus ojos; absoluta decisión, y entonces dijo sin más.

- ¿Mencioné que además viaja en el tiempo?

Y aquello fue todo lo que tomó para que él corriera hacia ella y traspasara ese portal, dejando su vida atrás para viajar juntos por el tiempo y el espacio. John Smith y el Gran Lobo Feroz, siguiente parada: en donde y cuando fuera.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: Bueno… ese sería el primer capítulo de esta bizarra historia que decidí comenzar, ¿qué opinan? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿La aman? ¿La odian? Espero sus opiniones y estaré trabajando en cómo sigue.

Por cierto, para la apariencia del "Bad Wolf" estaba pensando en Billie Piper pero con el pelo castaño oscuro, me "inspiré" en esta imagen… . aunque sería algo mayor y con los ojos azules… eso.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Gran Lobo Feroz

**Las Aventuras de John Smith y el Gran Lobo Feroz.**

Por LittleSelene

Capítulo 2: El Gran Lobo Feroz

Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

- Y bien, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir primero? – Bad Wolf sonrió ante la cara de infinito asombro con la que John Smith admirada cada una de las partes de su amada nave, desde los pirales de coral hasta las palancas y botones de aspecto retro, y aquellas partes que parecían de tecnología futurista.

- No lo sé… - Pareció realmente pensarlo durante unos momentos pero… ¡Tantas Opciones! - Todo el tiempo y el espacio para escoger y… no lo sé. – Ella rio con fuerza.

- Bien, entonces yo escogeré por ti. – Rápidamente comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la consola, apretando botones y moviendo palancas en una danza tan sólo conocida por ella, la TARDIS no tardó en comenzar a tambalearse y ambos tuvieron que buscar apoyo en los rieles o en donde fuera para no salir volando hacia el otro lado de la consola.

- ¡¿A dónde vamos?! – John no podía evitar sentirse tanto emocionado como profundamente aterrado ante la experiencia de estar en una máquina del tiempo, más grande por adentro que por fuera, con una completa desconocida que además resultaba ser una alienígena de algún planeta desconocido y con un rumbo aún más desconocido para él.

- ¡Siglo 50! ¡Planeta Tierra! ¡Nueva York! ¡El más grande mercado de robots de la historia!

- ¿Mercado de robots? – Bad Wolf sonrió de esa forma que sólo ella podía hacerlo. Por alguna razón desconocida aquella sonrisa se le hacía realmente como la de un lobo.

- Iremos a conseguir unas partes para fabricar un nuevo amigo canino para nuestra amiga en común.

- ¿Sarah Jane?

- Ajá. Ya vez que su K-9 fue destruido luego de nuestra última aventura con los Krillitanes. – Ella bajó la cabeza apenada. – Cuando volví al lugar de la explosión pude rescatar el chip de datos así que sólo necesitamos hacerle un cuerpo nuevo y volverá a tener a su K-9, como si nunca lo hubiese perdido. – John sonrió levemente.

- Realmente eres una chica muy tierna, ¿sabías? – Ella le miró sorprendida.

- ¡¿Tierna?! ¿Estás de broma? – Frunció el ceño. – Para tu información, señor Smith, actualmente tengo más de 900 años y tierna no es exactamente una palabra que usaría para describirme. – Él jadeó sorprendido ante su revelación.

- ¡¿Más de 900?! – Ella se ruborizó levemente.

- Sí, bueno… No es algo de lo que una chica hable, ya sabes… - Él asintió, pensando si realmente aquello le avergonzaba siendo que no lucía mayor de 30… - ¡Y llegamos! – La TARDIS dio un último tambaleo antes de detenerse totalmente, John no pudo evitar su emoción.

- ¿Lo hicimos? ¿Viajamos al futuro? – Ella sonrió complacida y señaló hacia la puerta.

- Vamos. No hay tiempo que perder… - Rio ante su propia broma y observó como John abría las puertas con manos temblorosas y luego traspasaba el portal hacia las agitadas calles de Nueva York en el siglo 50.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde ambos se hallaban de vuelta en la TARDIS, con los brazos cargados de bolsas con distintas partes de las cuales John apenas y reconocía alguna.

- Con esto debiera bastar para la construcción de K-9 mark V. Mmm… ¿Tienes hambre? – La verdad era que durante su paseo por las futuristas calles y tiendas de Nueva York lo último en lo que John había pensado había sido en comida pero sí se encontraba bastante hambriento; Su estómago escogió ese momento para recordárselo dejando escapar un fuerte sonido. Bad Wolf rio fuertemente. – Ten. – Le entregó la extraña barra metálica que había estado utilizando para pagar sus compras. – Aquí cerca hay una tienda que vende muy buenas papas fritas, ve a conseguir unas pocas mientras comienzo a armar esto. – El asintió y volvió a salir en busca de la comida.

- Esto es sorprendente… - No pudo evitar abrir un tanto su boca al ver a un grupo de niños pasar en deslizadores muy parecidos a los de la película "Volver al Futuro II", y cada una de las vistas futuristas ante sus ojos. Las papas estuvieron listas en unos minutos y no tardó en volver a la TARDIS, Bad Wolf se encontraba sentada en el suelo rodeada de al menos cien partes diferentes y trabajando en ellas con aquello que llamaba su destornillador sónico. Bad Wolf… Qué mujer, alien, más misteriosa.

Luego de haber comido las papitas y haberse limpiado las manos del exceso de grasa John dejó salir un fuerte bostezo, había olvidado por completo su falta de sueño la noche anterior.

- Lo siento, anoche no pude pegar un ojo, creo que por fin me encuentro demasiado cansado. – Ella sonrió tranquila. - ¿Hay algún lugar en el que pueda dormir? – Él observó intranquilo el resto de la consola, no estaba seguro del tamaño real de la nave y de si tenía más habitaciones. Bad Wolf se puso de pie y le extendió su mano.

- Ven conmigo, te enseñaré una de las habitaciones vacías. – Juntos caminaron hacia una puerta la cual no había notado con anterioridad, y no pudo dejar de sorprenderse cuando ella la guio por pasillos y escaleras.

- ¡¿Cuán grande es esta cosa?! – Ella le miró con algo de irritación.

- No le digas "cosa", se llama TARDIS y es una "ella". Está viva así que trátala bien o empezará a hacer cosas como sacarte las toallas del baño mientras te duchas. – John tembló un tanto ante aquella idea, ¿una máquina que podía viajar por el tiempo y el espacio y que además estaba "viva"? ¡Fantástico!

- Lo siento. – Con cuidado acercó su mano a una de las paredes de coral y acarició suavemente la superficie, para su sorpresa sintió algo así como un muy suave golpe eléctrico y luego como que algo acariciara su mente, inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás y casi cae al suelo. Bad Wolf rio suavemente.

- Es telepática. Es su manera de decir que está bien y que eres bienvenido. Creo que le agradas. – El asintió satisfecho. Finalmente luego de más giros de los que podía recordar ambos se detuvieron en frente de una puerta de madera oscura con picaporte dorado, colgado de un clavo se hallaba un adorno de madera pintada con la palabra "John". – Sí, creo que definitivamente le agradas. Ten una buena noche, John. Mi habitación es la de al frente. – Señaló a la puerta pintada de negro frente a la suya, esta no tenía cartel alguno y lucia algo impersonal. – Pero si me necesitas creo que estaré en la sala de control trabajando en K-9.

John la observó alejarse por el pasillo y no pudo evitar fijarse en el movimiento que hacían sus caderas, un rubor se colocó sobre sus mejillas.

- Tranquilo, chico. ESA sí que es una diferencia de edad que debieras considerar. – Con cuidado abrió la puerta para encontrarse en una agradable habitación con muebles de madera, decorada en café y azul (sus colores favoritos, debía recordar que la TARDIS era telépata) y una pequeña salita adjunta y un baño privado, incluso alcanzó a notar que algunos de los libros en el librero eran copias de sus libros favoritos y algunos libros de física que había estudiado con anterioridad. Cuando el sueño era demasiado grande para seguir ignorándolo en favor de explorar el lugar, se acercó al closet para hallar un juego de pijamas rayados en él. Luego de haber corrido la colcha y haberse tapado, pero antes de haber cerrado los ojos por última vez, notó un pequeño florero con una única rosa roja en su mesita de noche, aquello le hizo pensar en Bad Wolf, aún sin saber por qué.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente (o lo que él supuso era el equivalente a la mañana en una máquina del tiempo y el espacio, puesto que no había ventanas pero la iluminación natural suponía eso), John volvió a colocarse su traje a rayas, con una camisa y corbata nuevas que la misma TARDIS colocó en su silla y caminó hacia donde creía estaría la sala de control. Finalmente terminó en lo que parecía ser una cocina del siglo XXI y devoró un par de tostadas junto con una muy necesaria taza de té antes de volver a dirigir su camino hacia la sala.

Bad Wolf se encontraba sentada en el suelo, aún rodeada de piezas pero trabajando en lo que ya parecía ser un hermoso perro robótico, mientras masticaba de manera distraída algo similar a una barrita de cereal.

- Buen día.

- Buen día John, ¿Cómo dormiste? – Él se acercó más para poder admirar su trabajo.

- Bien, muy bien de hecho, completamente repuesto. ¿Cuántas horas estuve ido? – Ella rio.

- Cerca de trece horas. Nunca los comprenderé a ustedes humanos, desperdician la mitad de su vida durmiendo. – Entonces levantó la mirada y observó al cielo de la TARDIS. – La TARDIS ha adaptado la iluminación a tu ciclo de sueño. Así que supongo que ahora es media mañana.

- ¿Tu no duermes?

- No muy seguido… Y menos ahora. – Pareció intentar alejar un pensamiento de su mente con un gesto de su mano. – A pesar de lucir como ustedes, o de ustedes lucir yo, mi fisionomía es muy distinta y avanzada a la de ustedes primates. – Aquella declaración, y semi insulto a la vez, inmediatamente atrajo la curiosidad de John.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué tan diferente es? ¿Podrías explicarme algunas cosas? – Ella le miró sorprendida pero sonrió.

- Claro. Acércame esa pieza por favor. – Así lo hizo él. – Para empezar mi cuerpo tiene un sistema vascular binario, o sea dos corazones. – Él le miro con incredulidad.

- No puede ser. – Ella volvió a reír.

- En serio. Mira. – Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que sacó un estetoscopio y se lo ofreció para que él comprobara. Incluso luego de oír ambos corazones no podía creerlo.

- Dios mío… ¿Qué más?

- Mmm… bypass respiratorio, un cerebro mucho más avanzado para contener una mente más compleja y con la habilidad de la telepatía, ADN con triple hélice… Son algunas de las diferencias primarias. – Él volvió a mirarla cada vez más asombrado.

- ¿Y qué hay de tu nombre?

- ¿Qué con eso? – Ella le miró burlona.

- Bad Wolf ¿Es ese tu nombre de verdad? - Ella le miró sorprendida. Sus ojos tan azules que parecían penetrarle como dagas heladas. - Bad Wolf… No suena exactamente como un "nombre". – Ella rio levemente.

- Es más bien como un título… Mi gente no acostumbra… ba – Él no pudo evitar notar su remarcación en pasado y el dolor reflejado en sus ojos al decirlo, aquello le causó mucha curiosidad y pensó en preguntarlo luego. – a usar sus verdaderos nombres. Los nombres encierran demasiado poder como para ocuparlos así, por lo que escogíamos nuestros títulos y ocultamos nuestros verdaderos nombres.

- Oh… Entonces ¿Bad Wolf lo escogiste tú?

- Ahá. – Ella sonrió. – "Soplaré y soplaré y tu casa derribaré". – Él no pudo evitar reír ante aquello.

- ¿No es algo infantil? ¿O malvado? – Ella sonrió con ternura, como recordando algo.

- En realidad… Bueno, fue algo que escogí hace muchos años pero hacía más referencia a lo "mal lobo" que era, algo así como "la oveja negra", ja, ja, ja. – John pestañeó sorprendido ante su afirmación y no tardó en unírsele en sus risas.

- Necesitas otro nombre. – Afirmó.

- ¿Qué? – Ella por primera vez dejó a un lado su destornillador sónico y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Me refiero a algo más humano… Llamarte el "Bad Wolf" se me hace muy extraño, incluso en mi propia mente, y presentarte a alguien sería muy vergonzoso. – Ella bufó.

- ¿Quieres ponerme un nuevo nombre? Los nombres son importantes. – Ella le miró sorprendida, él se sonrojó ante su escrutinio.

- A menos que vayas a decirme tu verdadero nombre… - Ella negó rotundamente. - ¿Qué tal algo parecido? Algún similar que suene humano o no se… ¿Tiene tu nombre algún significado? – Ella sonrió divertida y comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Finalmente sacó un cuaderno de dibujos y un estuche con lápices, aquello sorprendió realmente a John. - ¿Cómo…?

- Más grande por adentro, ¿recuerdas? – Ella río, mientras comenzaba a bosquejar algo. Cinco minutos más tarde y luego del uso de algunos colores diferentes le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

- ¿Una flor? – John observó el dibujo con admiración, era realmente un muy buen dibujo. En él se admiraba una hermosa flor roja, de tallo verde oscuro y espinas, cada uno de los pétalos parecía aterciopelado y brillante y lleno de vida y… entonces recordó el florero en su mesa de noche el día anterior. - ¡Es una Rosa!

- ¿Una rosa? – Ella miró el dibujo detenidamente un momento. – Sí… Supongo que es parecida, aunque esta es una flor nativa de mi planeta, Gallifrey. Eran más pequeñas y más rojas y suaves y "mejores" que una rosa terrestre pero… Tienen su parecido.

- ¡Rose Wolfe!

- ¿Qué? – John le sonrió con alegría. – Puedo llamarte Rose, ¿no? Es casi como si fuese tu nombre y suena mucho mejor que lo del lobo… - Ella le miro unos segundos antes de sonreír su característica y lobina sonrisa.

- Está bien, pero sólo porque eres humano y me agradan los humanos, y porque nadie sueñe creerme si me presento como Jane Doe. – Él rio ante eso. - Y porque le agradas a la TARDIS, y ella suele tener muy buen gusto. – Él volvió a reír y comenzó a ayudarle a ensamblar las partes de K-9. Habían pasado al menos un par de horas cuando por fin se atrevió a hablar sobre aquello que llenaba sus pensamientos.

- ¿Rose…? – Ella le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Sí, John? – Rose, pensó ella mientras sonreía más, no era un mal nombre después de todo, aunque lo siguiente borró inmediatamente esa sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasó con... tu gente?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Él notó inmediatamente su tonó defensivo y se golpeó mentalmente por haber preguntado, pero realmente le causaba curiosidad.

- Antes cuando hablabas sobre ellos… hablaste en pasado, como si ya no estuviesen… ¿Qué…. Qué pasó? – Luego de un rato en silencio ella suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la TARDIS, comenzó a hablar con los ojos cerrados hacia la bóveda.

- Hubo una guerra… Como Sarah Jane dijo, mi raza era llamada los Time Lords, y Time Ladys claro… del planeta Gallifrey en la constelación de Kasterborous, una de las más grandes civilizaciones que ha existido… Gallifrey era hermoso, incluso llamado una maravilla… - John sintió como si Bad Wolf, no; Rose, se estuviese abriendo con él más de lo que lo había hecho con nadie en mucho tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo como si mientras hablase no se encontrase presente en la misma habitación, demasiado perdida en recuerdos pasados. - Pero entonces comenzó la última de las grandes guerras del tiempo, contra el mayor de nuestros enemigos: los Daleks. – Entonces se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, cuando parecía que ya no iba a decir nada más volvió a hablar. – Perdimos. Ellos también claro…. Toda la creación perdió.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- La zona de guerra era demasiado peligrosa y ambas razas dominaban los viajes en el tiempo y en el espacio, era necesario acabar con todos para que la guerra no se expandiera así que… La guerra fue terminada colocando a Gallifrey y a Skaro dentro de un bloqueo temporal en el que fueron destruidos ambos planetas y todos sus habitantes… Menos yo. John, no sólo soy una Time Lord, soy la última de los Time Lords. – John abrió los ojos como platos antes su explicación.

- ¿Cómo…? – Ella sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa feliz, o triste siquiera, tampoco era su típica sonrisa lobuna, era mucho más… primitiva y animal incluso… Por un momento John sintió un profundo miedo dentro de él y creyó saber la respuesta, entonces sus palabras lo confirmaron.

- El lobo sopló y sopló, y tanto a Gallifrey como Skaro derrumbó.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: ¡Segundo capítulo Yei! No podía evitar ocupar esa frase para terminar el capítulo *o* ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué opinan? Planeaba subir este capítulo una semana luego del otro (ya llevo varios listos) pero la verdad me hallo en cama enferma y pensé que si me llegaba algún review me subiría el ánimo =P Dejo a su juicio juzgar si me lo merezco.


	3. Capítulo 3: Leyes del Tiempo

**Las Aventuras de John Smith y el Gran Lobo Feroz.**

Por LittleSelene

Capítulo 3: Leyes del Tiempo

Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

- ¡Planeta Tierra! ¡Sarajevo, Bosnia-Herzegovina! ¡25 de Octubre de 1995! A tiempo para el primer festival de cine de Sarajevo. ¡La ciudad se encuentra en sitio, en medio de la guerra por la Independencia de Bosnia, pero el día de hoy todo eso será olvidado y más de quince mil personas se reunirán a ver treinta y siete películas de quince países diferentes! Lástima que el premio "Corazón de Sarajevo" no se dará hasta el año próximo… ¡Y nosotros, John Smith, tenemos asientos en primera fila! – Dijo Rose emocionada, mostrándole el trozo de papel "un tanto psíquico".

- Oh, te crees tan impresionante. – Ella le miro con burla.

- Yo, John Smith, SOY tan impresionante, como te darás cuenta. – Él no pudo sino admirar a esta mujer, alien, frente a sí.

- ¿Sarajevo, 1995? ¿En serio?

- Al otro lado de estas puertas, John, todo un nuevo mundo. – Él sonrió y le ofreció su brazo de manera caballeresca.

- Bien, señorita Wolfe, ¿me haría el favor de ser mi acompañante?

- Cómo no, señor Smith. – Juntos caminaron tomados del brazo a través del portal, hacia lo que parecía ser una calle abarrotada de gente observando alguna especie de desfile. Nadie parecía haber notada la súbita aparición de la TARDIS en un pequeño callejón en medio de dos edificios.

- Wow, hay bastante gente reunida, ¿no? – John dio un par de pasos hacia la calle, mientras que Rose se retrasó un poco.

- Espera… Algo no está bien…

- ¿Algo como qué? – Él la miró curioso.

- La fecha… No creo que sea 25 de Octubre… Es más como Junio…

- ¿Pero entonces por qué se encuentra toda esta gente reunida? El festival del cine no puede haber durado tanto, ¿no? – John se adelantó para investigar el motivo de la alta congregación de personas y alcanzó a atisbar unos autos acercándose por la calle, escoltados por algunos militares. Bueno, definitivamente esos autos no lucían como de finales del siglo XX, sino mucho más cercano al principio. – Eh, Rose. Creo que te has equivocado en el año también. – Rio él. Ella frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose.

- Podría ser… Mmm… 1914 si no estoy mal… La TARDIS sí que ha fallado la fecha esta vez. – Intentó reírse de la situación, aunque algo la incomodaba profundamente. – Finales de Junio… - Entonces algo pareció encajar en su cabeza. – El desfile en Sarajevo… - Inmediatamente ahogó un quejido. – 28 de Junio, debemos volver.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando John divisó un hombre sospechoso haciéndose paso entre la multitud, iba vestido con ropa de la época en colores oscuros y en la mano, semi oculta, llevaba lo que John reconoció inmediatamente como una granada. Rose se apresuró a mirar el reloj en su muñeca, el cual se adaptaba inmediatamente a la hora de cualquiera lugar en el que se encontrase y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la hora: la diez con diez minutos, la hora exacta del atentado con la bomba.

- ¡John, no!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Justo en el momento en que terrorista de nombre Nedeljko Čabrinovic alcanzó la primera fila de espectadores e inclinó su cuerpo para lanzar la granada, John se lanzó contra él en un intento por taclearlo fuera del camino. El golpe hizo que la trayectoria del misil lanzado por Čabrinovic se desviara, golpeando el capó del auto descapotable en el cual iban el archiduque Franz Ferdinard y su esposa Sophie y rebotando hacia la parte inferior del coche inmediatamente delante de ellos.

Rose de adelantó inmediatamente, tomó fuertemente a John de uno de sus brazos y lo aventó contra el callejón en el cual habían aparcado la TARDIS, dejándolo caer bruscamente en el suelo. Ella se apresuró en lanzarse sobre su cuerpo justo en el momento que la bomba explotó. La conmoción fue inmediata, gritos de parte de las víctimas y de los espectadores del atentado en contra la vida del archiduque, a John le tomó cerca de un minuto reponerse de la caída y el remezón del la explosión, sólo para encontrarse siendo fuertemente golpeado contra una de las paredes del callejón por una extremadamente furiosa Rose, quien lo miraba con sus ojos azules como dagas.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces, estúpido?! – Volvió a zarandearlo con fuerza antes de alejarse a entrever la situación, para ese entonces Čabrinovic ya se había alejado de la escena, dispuesto a ejecutar su intento de suicido en el río Miljacka. Los oficiales militares intentaban asegurar la seguridad de los duques y los heridos comenzaron a ser examinados y trasladados. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Acabas de impedir el asesinato del archiduque austrohúngaro! – John le miró sorprendido.

- Pero yo… ¿Qué…?

- El día de hoy, 28 de Junio de 1914, el Archiduque Franz Ferdinard y su esposa Sophie son asesinados en un atentado con una bomba en Sarajevo, es lo que da inicio a la Primera Guerra Mundial, John. ¡Acabas de impedir la jodida Primera Guerra Mundial!

- ¡¿Pero no es eso algo bueno?! ¡Millones de personas murieron en esa guerra!

- ¡No es así como funciona esto! ¡No puedes cambiar la historia así nada más! ¡No puedes sólo impedir que alguien muera! ¡No es así!

- ¡Es lo que tú siempre haces! – Le gritó él exasperado.

- ¡Yo soy una Time Lord! ¡Yo sé lo que hago! ¡Ustedes, estúpidos primates, no comprenden el tiempo ni sus leyes! ¡NO sabes lo que acabas de hacer! – John le miró sin comprender, perdiendo la paciencia y sintiéndose un tanto ofendido ante su actuar. – El que esta guerra ocurriera causó la muerte de cerca de nueve millones de personas John, ¡pero si no ocurre el universo entero podría colapsar!

- ¡¿Qué?! – Rose bufó con exasperación y lo tomó fuertemente del brazo, empujándolo dentro de la TARDIS.

- Siéntate. Es hora que aprendas algo importante. – Él tomó asiento sin muchas ganas y ella se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados. – Piensa en el tiempo como un tapete John, un gran tapete creado por múltiples hebras que son las líneas de tiempo de distintas personas.

- Eso es griego, ¿no? – Ella le miró molesta.

- Eso es Time Lord. Ahora escucha, sabelotodo. Las líneas de tiempo de diferentes seres se juntan formando secciones del tapete que llamamos eventos, hay eventos mayores y menores así como líneas de tiempo largas y cortas y algunas más importantes que otras, relacionadas con más eventos importantes. – Rose comenzó a pasearse por la sala de control inquieta. – En general uno puede cambiar o incluso quitar o colocar una hebra nueva en el tapete sin producir un cambio mayor en el total de este, pero algunas hebras y algunos eventos son demasiado importantes… Piénsalo como que el tapete no flota, está colocado en una pared y para ello requiere puntos de apoyo, eventos fijos en el tiempo, para no caerse. Si tú cambias o destruyes uno de los puntos de apoyo, deformas el tapete completo o una gran parte, queda "flojo" en un punto, lo que puede hacer que se vaya descolgando de alrededor o que simplemente quede para siempre "mal" en todo alrededor de ese sector. – John le miró boquiabierto.

- ¿Y la Primera Guerra Mundial…?

- La Primera Guerra Mundial, en la Tierra, es uno de los puntos fijos más importantes de la historia John… Tómalo como uno de los puntos de apoyo de las esquinas superiores… si se suelta esa esquina, es probable que el propio peso del tapete suelto empuje todo hacia abajo, literalmente destruyendo la historia y sacándola de balance.

- Oh Dios…

- ¿Ahora entiendes lo que acabas de hacer, John? – Él asintió lentamente, el terror reflejado en su mirada.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo arreglamos esto? – Rose respiró profundamente y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- La guerra comenzó porque el archiduque fue asesinado por terroristas serbios en Sarajevo, John. En primera instancia habría sido esa bomba pero ahora lo has impedido. Debemos… Crear las circunstancias para que los terroristas asesinen al archiduque, hoy y aquí.

- ¡¿Qué…?! ¡Pero eso es como si lo asesinásemos nosotros! – Rose le miró molesta.

- De eso se trata lo que hacemos John. A veces salvamos vidas, a veces nos encargamos de terminarlas. Lo hacemos por el bien mayor. – Él no pudo más que asentir en silencio.

* * *

Rose se acercó a John, el cual se encontraba sentado en un café no demasiado lejos del sitio del atentado, el cual se encontraba acordonado y rodeado de oficiales policiales.

- Bien. – Ella volvió a mirar su reloj con impaciencia. – Son las 10:29. El archiduque y su esposa se encuentran en el ayuntamiento junto con el Alcalde Curcic en algún tipo de recepción. Han cancelado el resto de su agenda para el día y planean ir al hospital a visitar a las víctimas del atentado con la bomba. Estarán subiendo al coche en cerca de quince minutos y seguirán derecho por los embarcaderos hasta el hospital, para evitar la conmoción en el centro de la ciudad. Creo que tendremos que dividirnos.

- ¿Qué… Que debo hacer? – Dijo él vacilante.

- Dirígete al ayuntamiento, debes llegar ahí antes de que aborden el coche y conseguir hablar con el coronel Dragutin Dimitrijević, jefe de la Inteligencia Militar Serbia y líder de la Mano Negra, la fracción que organizó el ataque. Convéncelo de mantener el curso original del coche a través del centro de la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo haré eso? – Rose buscó entre sus bolsillos y le entregó el papel psíquico.

- Ten. Hazte pasar por un miembro de la Mano Negra, no lo sé, pero logra mantener el curso del vehículo a toda costa.

- Bien, ¿qué harás tú?

- Encontraré a alguno de los militantes de la Mano Negra que quedan y le daré tanto la oportunidad, como el modo para cometer el delito. – Dijo ella sacando una pistola de aspecto antiguo de uno de sus bolsillos. – Una pistola semiautomática calibre nueve milímetros y la distancia necesaria al coche debieran ser suficientes. – Afirmó con una mirada triste. – Ahorra apresúrate, es casi un kilómetro hasta el ayuntamiento.

John asintió y comenzó a correr de inmediato, intentando idear en su mente una manera de convencer a un hombre completamente desconocido de cómo acabar con la vida de uno de los hombres más influyentes del mundo, e intentando no olvidar la lista de nombres y descripciones que Rose le diera con anterioridad.

Cinco minutos más tarde John se encontraba jadeando frente a las puertas del ayuntamiento, abarrotadas de prensa y público reunidos en torno al edificio, rápidamente sacó el papel psíquico y se armó paso hacia el interior.

- Lo siento, caballero. La entrada al público no se encuentra permitida en este momento. – John se apresuró en enseñar el papel, con la esperanza de que mostrase algo lo suficientemente bueno como para permitirle la entrada. – Oh, cuánto lo siento, señor Wolfe. Adelante por favor. Le aseguro que el archiduque se encuentra en perfecta salud, pero supongo que querrá asegurarse usted mismo. – Mientras se le habría paso a través de la multitud y de las puertas principales John dio una ojeada al papel psíquico; 'Dr. John Wolfe. Médico de cabecera de la familia real Habsburgo', el papel contaba con su propia fotografía y una serie de sellos de apariencia oficial.

- 'Wolfe, ¿eh?' – Pensó John, sonrojándose levemente, entonces negó con fuerza, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Probablemente ninguno fuera el momento para pensar en eso realmente…

Una vez dentro del recinto no tardó en deshacerse del guardia, bajo el pretexto de poder encontrar el camino y de la necesidad de mantener la más alta seguridad en los alrededor del archiduque, luego de lo cual caminó con paso seguro hacia la habitación en la cual se llevaba a cabo el discurso del alcalde Curcic. No tardó en divisar a quien estaba bastante seguro de ser Dimitrijević entre los asistentes y se abrió paso hacia él lo más disimuladamente que pudo.

- ¿Me permite un momento, señor Dimitrijević? – Él hombre le miró con sospecha.

- Me encuentro un tanto ocupado en este momento, señor…

- Wolfe. Y creo que le interesará lo que tengo que decirle. – John le pasó disimuladamente el papel psíquico, esperando que mostrase la información necesaria. Dimitrijević abrió un tanto los ojos con sorpresa y le devolvió el documento.

- Sígame, por favor. – Juntos caminaron fuera de la habitación y el hombre le guio por un par de pasillos hacia una habitación vacía. Inmediatamente aseguró la puerta, corrió las cortinas y le miró expectante. - ¿Cuál es la situación?

- Mi contacto se encuentra en este momento intentando dar con Mehmedbašić, Čubrilović, Popović, Princip y Grabež. - Dijo John, esperando haber recordado correctamente los nombres. - Creemos que aún hay una oportunidad de perpetuar el ataque, pero es necesario que el recorrido del auto del archiduque se mantenga como en un inicio, por el centro de la ciudad. – Dimitrijević le miró fijamente por un momento. – Es necesario desviarlos de la nueva ruta decidida.

- ¿Tu contacto? ¿Cuál es su nombre? Tampoco creo haber oído hablar de ti con anterioridad. – John chaqueó la lengua con exasperación.

- Cambiamos de nombre con regularidad. Lo importante es que apoyamos la causa de la Gran Serbia y que esta es nuestra última oportunidad. Si el archiduque deja la ciudad no volverá a ser expuesto a una situación de este tipo. – Dimitrijević pareció meditar durante unos momentos, finalmente asintió.

- Me encargaré del recorrido del vehículo. Reúnete con tu contacto, cualquiera de los que has mencionado estará completamente dispuesto a perpetrar el ataque, sólo debemos darles la oportunidad. – El hombre apretó su mano con firmeza. – Por la Gran Serbia.

- Por la Gran Serbia. – John esperó a encontrarse fuera del ayuntamiento y de la vista de la muchedumbre antes de dejar escapar un fuerte suspiro y apoyarse contra una pared cercana con alivio. Ahora sólo quedaba revisar que las cosas siguieran el plan.

* * *

Bastaba con encontrar a uno de los cinco terroristas para que el plan se pusiera en marcha, pero hacerlo en medio de la muchedumbre reunida ese día en las calles de Sarajevo no parecía tarea fácil. Así que Rose se retiró rápidamente de vuelta a la TARDIS, preparada para usar la tecnología que fuese necesaria en su misión.

Una vez en el interior de la TARDIS se apresuró al panel de control y comenzó a ingresar la información necesaria para hacer un rastreo de los cinco hombres en las cercanías. La TARDIS mantenía una buena base de datos sobre gran cantidad de los delincuentes más importantes de la historia. Cuatro de los cinco hombres se encontraban en la base de datos y dos de ellos a distancia suficiente para ser captados por los radares de la TARDIS.

- Perfecto. – Rose analizó los datos de ambos terroristas, uno de ellos era aún menor de edad y por tanto no encararía una pena de muerte por el crimen. A veces odiaba ser quién tuviese que tomar las decisiones difíciles. Sin nada más que decir, se aseguró de llevar el arma y se dirigió hacia la tienda "Schiller's Delicatessen" a encontrarse con Gavrilo Princip.

Durante el par de cuadras que separaban el sitio en el cual habían aparcado la TARDIS de la esquina en la cual se encontraba la tienda, no pudo evitar notar un fuerte sabor a bilis en la boca al pensar en lo que se encontraba por hacer. Incluso si la bomba hubiese sido exitosa, como debió haber sido, él habría sido atrapado antes de dejar la ciudad y enfrentado unos veinte años de cárcel por participar en la conspiración, intentó recordarse.

Al ingresar a la tienda no tardó en reconocer al chico al que buscaba y se acercó disimuladamente hacia él.

- Hey, Gavrilo. – El joven se volteó a mirarla sorprendido, y ella se apresuró en hacerle un gesto para que permaneciera callado. – Apis te envía un paquete. – Los ojos de él se abrieron como platos al oír el nombre clave del líder de la Mano Negra y recibió en sus manos el arma envuelta en papel madera, bajo su tacto reconoció inmediatamente de qué se trataba. – Debes mantenerte aquí mismo hasta que el vehículo entre en tu línea de visión, Gavrilo. – Él asintió en silencio, temblando ligeramente ante alguna emoción no reconocida por ella. – Por Yugoslavia.

- Por ser libres de Austria. – Fue su respuesta, mientras que se alejaba de ella y fingía interés en algunos de los productos en el aparador.

* * *

Rose y John se encontraron en la esquina del puente Latino, a tiempo para ver el coche con el archiduque doblar camino al centro de la ciudad, tan como era necesario para que su plan funcionase. Rose tomó la mano de él entre la suya con fuerza, intentando asegurarle que todo saldría bien, aún en cuanto ella no se encontrase tan segura de ello.

Ambos vieron como el coche se detenía e intentaba maniobrar para volver hacia el camino costero, pero para ese entonces Princip ya los había visto y rápidamente salía de la tienda de comida.

Rose sacó su destornillador sónico de uno de sus bolsillos y lo apuntó hacia el automóvil, al cual se le detuvo repentinamente el motor en medio de la maniobra.

Fue en ese momento cuando se oyeron dos disparos, perpetuados a cerca de cinco metros del automóvil e inmediatamente la conmoción los rodeó.

- Ya está. – Rose suspiró con pesadez y comenzó a arrastrar a un silencioso John por el camino costero hacia el callejón en donde se encontraba la TARDIS. – El archiduque Franz Ferdinard y su esposa Sophie, junto con su hijo no nato morirán hoy en menos de media hora y la línea de tiempo será restaurada. Gavrilo Princip será arrestado y juzgado por el asesinato, junto con muchos otros que participaron de la conspiración, incluyendo al hombre que lanzó la granada que desviaste.

John apuró el paso y una vez dentro de la TARDIS se dejó caer en el asiento con pesadez.

- Así que lo hemos arreglado supongo pero… Fui yo quien lo arruinó en un inicio, ¿no? – Él suspiró con cansancio y pesar. - ¿Qué harás conmigo ahora, llevarme de vuelta a casa? – Rose se dejó caer en el suelo junto a él y miró distraídamente hacia la bóveda.

- Quizás debiera hacerlo, ¿no? – Él pudo sentir un gran nudo formarse en su estómago. Ella suspiró. – Pero en el fondo tan sólo querías ayudar. – John la miró sorprendido. – También he cometido errores en el pasado, John, algunos probablemente aún peores que esto, y he pagado por ellos. Creo que tener que corregir el evento… Tener que acabar con las vidas de esas personas nosotros mismos… Es castigo suficiente. Y creo que has aprendido tu lección, ¿no? – Él asintió lentamente y luego dejó su mirada clavada en el piso.

- No… No pensé que esto fuera tan difícil… Que a veces debieses ver a gente sufrir y morir y no pudieses hacer nada por ello… Debe ser difícil. – Ella asintió distraída.

- Lo es. Pero al menos yo intento ayudar cuando sé que puedo hacerlo… Mi gente… Ellos eran diferentes. Nunca aprobaron mi manera de ver las cosas y de involucrarme con la historia.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos hasta que Rose se puso de pie y comenzó la secuencia de desmaterialización.

- De vuelta al vortex entonces, supongo que nos merecemos un descanso luego de esto.

- Ajá. – Ella observó con algo de pena el desánimo de John y entonces pareció recordar algo.

- ¿Pero sabes? Esa bomba que desviaste… Al caer bajo el automóvil situado delante del donde iba el archiduque se bloqueó un tanto la explosión. Cerca de treinta personas resultaron heridas en los alrededores pero nadie murió. En el atentado real murieron al menos diez personas además del duque y su esposa, incluyendo al alcalde Curcic, al jefe de la policía de Sarajevo, el gobernador Potiorek y el conde Franz von Harrach. – John le miró sorprendido. – En realidad John, quizás no fuiste capaz de impedir la guerra, pero salvaste al menos diez vidas que no estaban conectadas con el evento fijo en el tiempo y que pudieron seguir adelante desde ese punto. Les has regalado AÑOS para seguir viviendo, guerra o no.

John no pudo evitar sino sonreír ante la afirmación de Rose.

- Gracias. Supongo que… Después de todo ha valido la pena, ¿no? – Ella le miró con firmeza y sonrió.

- Salvar una vida siempre vale la pena John… Aunque a veces rompamos algunas reglas en el intertanto… Nunca he sido una gran fanática de las reglas de todas formas. – Ella le sonrió. - Nunca te arrepientas de ello.

- No lo haré. Gracias. – Le contestó él sonriéndole.

Después de todo aún quedaban muchas aventuras por seguir, y muchas más vidas por salvar. Y juntos, seguro disfrutarían de ello.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola! ¡Uff! Escribir este capítulo me tomó mucho más trabajo del que creí posible… Creo que nunca me había esforzado tanto en algo de este estilo. Quería que quedara lo mejor en cuanto a los temas históricos y realmente investigué mucho al respecto, sobre la ciudad, sobre los involucrados, ¡sobre distancias incluso! Espero que puedan disfrutarlo mucho pero no sé si volveré a hacer un capítulo de este estilo en un buen tiempo. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo 4: Viaje al Pasado Personal

**Las Aventuras de John Smith y el Gran Lobo Feroz.**

Por LittleSelene

Capítulo 4: Viaje al Pasado Personal

Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

- Así que… John, aún no me has contado mucho de ti mismo. – Dijo Rose abruptamente. Ambos se encontraban sentados en lo que ya se había convertido en "sus posiciones habituales" en la biblioteca de la TARDIS. Tomando té, comiendo pastelillos y enfrascados cada uno en su lectura: John leía un tratado de física del siglo XXV y Rose algo sobre la polinización en bio-domos en Marte. John pareció sorprendido ante su pregunta y sonrió tímidamente mientras permanecía en silencio. – A veces este estilo de vida no deja mucho tiempo para realmente saber con quién la compartes. – Ella se rio, pero continuó mirándolo expectante, sus orbes azules penetrándolo en busca de una respuesta. John se movió inquieto en su lado del sofá.

- Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber? No creo que sea un tema de interés. – Ella dejó de leer el pesado volumen en sus manos, lo colocó sobre la mesa de centro y le miró con incredulidad.

- No lo sé… Las partes emocionantes supongo. Eres mi compañero de viaje y hasta ahora no sé nada de ti, ¿sabes? He incluso ya te di una llave de mi casa. – Él rio ante su comentario. – John Smith, 34 años, doctor en astrofísica de la universidad de Cambridge… ¿soltero? – Lo último lo dijo a medio tono entre una pregunta y una afirmación. - Enseñabas física en aquella secundaria, ¿no? Pero también tienes un doctorado en Astrofísica, ¿qué te hizo postular a un trabajo tan bajo tus "potenciales"? – John acercó su mano a una de los pastelillos en la mesa, y no volvió a hablar hasta haberlo terminado y haber lamido todos los restos de azúcar de sus dedos. Rose le observó con exasperación.

- La física es mi pasión, ¿pero sabes? Enseñar siempre fue mi sueño. Supongo que se lo debo a algunos buenos maestros que tuve de niño y a que mi propio padre fue profesor de secundaria... Siempre quise dejar un buen recuerdo en mis alumnos, ayudarlos a ser mejores personas. – Rose sonrió.

- ¿Y tu familia? ¿Qué hay de ellos? ¿Dónde creen que estás en este momento? – La cara de John pareció distorsionarse con tristeza por un segundo antes de reponerse. Rose lamentó inmediatamente el haber preguntado.

- Yo… Soy huérfano, Rose.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien. – John cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado. – Mis padres murieron cuando yo era niño; primero mi padre en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo aún no nacía, y luego mi madre cuando yo tenía sólo cuatro años de edad.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Fue víctima en un atentado en el café en el cual trabajaba; tres sujetos tomaron a once personas de rehenes, incluyendo a los cuatro trabajadores del local. Ella fue la única muerta. – Rose permaneció en silencio, meditando sus palabras por un momento. – Terminé creciendo en la comunidad Powell con mis abuelos, pero ella falleció cuando yo estaba en secundaria y luego mi abuelo cuando ya había entrado a la universidad. Estudié muy duro para obtener una beca en Cambridge, y trabajé luego para poder subsistir. – Rose observó cómo John tomaba otro de los pastelillos.

- Suena como una infancia, y adolescencia, difícil. – Él negó.

- No más de lo normal supongo. No estuve sólo, mi abuela fue una gran ayuda... Lo más difícil fue luego de su muerte pues a mis padres apenas y los recordaba. Recuerdo haber entrado en una profunda depresión que luego se fue como de un día para otro. Sólo lamento nunca haber conocido a mi padre, o no recordar a mi madre. – Finalmente Rose le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y acarició su mano con cuidado.

- Eres impresionante. – Él la miró sorprendido. – Eres una persona muy fuerte, John. – Entonces pareció como si una idea se le hubiese ocurrido. - ¿Te gustaría… conocerlos? – John la miró fijamente, meditando sus palabras y las posibilidades. Finalmente asintió.

- Sí… Por favor.

* * *

- Aquí estamos: Primero de Agosto de 1969. Capilla de Santa Mónica, Londres. ¿Estás listo? – Rose le ofreció su mano a John, quien la tomó algo inseguro.

- ¿Segura que esto está bien? – Intentó que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

- Claro que sí, ¿por qué no? Es una capilla pública. Tan sólo veremos la ceremonia y felicitaremos a los recién casados. – John asintió.

Ambos se acomodaron en las bancas de más atrás y observaron la sencilla ceremonia en la cual Verity y Sidney Smith se prometieron el uno al otro. Rose pudo notar la similitud de John con su padre, eran como casi dos gotas de agua, aunque él tenía los ojos color chocolate de su madre. Él observó asombrado a las dos personas que siempre quiso haber conocido en el momento más feliz de sus vidas, aunque su boca sintió el sabor de la 7bilis al recordar que en menos de dos años el destino cruelmente los separaría.

Una vez que la ceremonia hubo concluido, los recién casados se pararon en frente a la entrada a recibir las felicitaciones de familiares y amigos. John sintió cómo Rose apretaba su mano entre la suya y se dejó guiar hacia la muchedumbre. Cuando alcanzaron a la pareja ella aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

- Felicidades. – La mujer le miró con una hermosa sonrisa llena de felicidad.

- Muchas gracias… ¿nos conocemos? – John le sonrió de vuelta.

- No. Tan sólo estábamos de paso y no pudimos evitar observar. Fue una hermosa ceremonia. Les deseo mucha suerte.

Luego de eso ambos se retiraron hacia la TARDIS sin decir ninguna palabra. Al llegar John se acomodó en el asiento de la cabina.

- Gracias. Eso fue hermoso. – Rose le sonrió.

- No es nada. ¿Algún otro lugar que quieras visitar, John?

- Sí… ¿Podemos ir a 1975? …El trece de Julio… - Rose le miró interrogante. – Es el día… El día del atentado. Quisiera saber realmente qué ocurrió ese día.

- Tus deseos son órdenes, John. – Musitó ella mientras ingresaba los datos en el panel de control. – Sólo ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

- Este es, ¿no? Ambos se encontraban frente a un pequeño local con un cartel que decía "Apple Berry Pie Coffee".

- Sí… Las noticias decían que el suceso ocurrió cerca de las 17:40.

- Faltan quince minutos. – Las calles de alrededor del lugar parecían desiertas. – Extraño lugar para un atentado. - Por la ventana del local ambos divisaron a Verity en su uniforme de camarera. Repentinamente Rose notó algo. – Espera… ¿Dijiste once rehenes contando a los cuatro trabajadores?

- Sí, ¿por qué? – Rose apretó su mandíbula con nerviosismo.

- Hay sólo seis clientes, John. Falta una persona. – John miró nervioso a la calle.

- Podría llegar en los próximos minutos, ¿no? – En eso ambos vieron una sospechosa van negra sin placas estacionarse frente al local. John notó el problema. – Las calles están desiertas y ellos ya están aquí. – Le miró en busca de una respuesta, justo entonces algo en el bolsillo de Rose comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Demonios!

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Detector de actividad alienígena. – Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos con horror. – Lo siento, John. Deberás entrar y ser el rehén número once.

- Pero…

- Yo debo investigar esto AHORA. – Él asintió. Rose le miró fijamente y la pena se reflejó en su rostro. – John... Tú sabes lo que ocurre hoy, no puedes cambiarlo.

- Lo sé. – Él suspiró antes de entrar por la puerta. El aroma dentro era delicioso y John tomó asiento preguntándose qué debía hacer ahora.

- Bienvenido a Apple Berry Pie Coffee, ¿qué desea tomar?

- Yo… - John no pudo sino observar boquiabierto a la mujer frente a sí.

- Hey, si sigues así puedes tragarte una mosca. – Bromeó ella.

- ¡Lo siento! – El bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

- ¿Qué tal una taza de té y una rebanada de nuestro famoso pie de manzana? – Ella le sonrió.

- Sí… Eso estaría bien. – Un par de minutos más tarde ella volvió con su orden, y para su asombro tomó asiento frente a él mientras comía un trozo del mismo pie.

- Es mi hora de descanso, ¿te molesta si te hago compañía?

- Para nada. – Ambos permanecieron en silencio un minuto.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy segura de haberte visto antes en alguna parte, pero no logro recordar dónde. – Ella le observó fijamente un momento, haciéndole sonrojar. – Lo siento… Creo que te pareces mucho a alguien…

- ¿A quién? – Ella suspiró mientras que John intentaba contener el palpitar de su corazón.

- Mi esposo. – Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. – Sólo alcanzamos a estar casados cerca de año y medio… Murió en un accidente hace casi cinco años ya. – Para su sorpresa John tomó su mano a través de la mesa en gesto conciliador.

- Lo siento… Seguro era un buen hombre. – Repentinamente el rostro de Verity se iluminó.

- ¡Ya sé en dónde te he visto! ¡Tú estabas ahí el día de nuestra boda! Nos felicitaste luego de la ceremonia junto con una hermosa chica de ojos azules. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Pero si no has cambiado nada! – Ella rio y él pensó que la risa de esta jovial mujer era una de las cosas más hermosas que había oído en su vida. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- John Smith. – Para su deleite ella volvió a reír.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Mi hijo se llama igual! Mira. – Ella rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta hallar una desgastada foto. – Tiene tan sólo cuatro. Ojalá de grande sea tan guapo como tú. – John se rio ante la ironía de la situación.

- ¿Lo quieres mucho? – Ella se puso seria.

- Más de a nada en el mundo. Sin él no habría soportado la pérdida de Sidney. Lo es todo para mí. – John sonrió.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par y tres sujetos encapuchados, portando extrañas armas de aspecto futurista entraron al lugar. Uno de los clientes dejó escapar un grito ahogado en cuanto los vio.

- ¡Silencio! Reúnanse todos al centro del lugar y mantengan la boca cerrada.

A continuación todo fue una conmoción. Los rehenes fueron movilizados y obligados a permanecer en el suelo mientras que los captores les apuntaban sus armas.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Musitó la otra camarera asustada.

- Permanezcan tranquilos y nada les pasará. Ustedes serán nuestro boleto de vuelta a casa. – Entonces John observó con horror cómo uno de los captores se quitaba la capucha y los guantes exponiendo su piel de vibrante color rojo y carente de cabello: definitivamente un alienígena. Todos se conmocionaron y hubo un par de disparos al aire.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – John se encontró a sí mismo sujetando con firmeza a su madre intentando calmarla.

- Tranquila. No parecen querer hacernos daños.

- ¡No, John! – Por un segundo él no comprendió a qué se refería ella, hasta que un recuerdo le llegó de lleno en la mente.

- ¡Tu hijo está aquí! – Ella asintió silenciosamente en sus brazos.

- Mamá no podía cuidarlo hoy así que lo traje al trabajo. Se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de atrás. ¿Qué haré si le sucede algo?

- ¡Silencio! – John intentó calmarla.

- Nada le sucederá, ma… Verity. Te lo aseguro. – Ella asintió en silencio, sin poder detener el flujo de lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

Afuera del local parecían estarse congregando una multitud de carros policiales, prensa y gente curiosa, alrededor de una barricada policial. Cualquiera fuera lo que sus captores buscaban, esperaban conseguirlo por medio de los rehenes.

Fue entonces cuando todo se volvió un caos.

- ¿Mami?

- ¡Quieto ahí! –

Uno de los secuestradores apuntó su arma directo al pequeño que acababa de salir de detrás del mostrador.

John no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para impedir que Verity corriera y se interpusiera entre su hijo y el peligro.

Se oyó un disparo y el peso de un cuerpo caer contra el suelo.

Entonces dos voces, un niño y un adulto, gritaron a la vez que corrieron hacia la mujer caída.

- ¡Mamá!

En ese momento la luz de la habitación se fue por un momento y tres objetos contundentes golpearon a cada uno de los secuestradores en el pecho, dándoles un choque eléctrico que les dejó inconscientes. Rose observó la situación con cuidado mientras ambos John, niño y adulto, corrían hacia su madre.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡No lo toques! – Rose atrapó al niño John a medio camino antes de que se acercara más a su contraparte adulta.

- ¡No, mami!

- Lo siento, John. – Entonces tocó su temple con uno de sus dedos y el niño calló dormido en sus brazos. John la miró con cuidado y ella asintió, permitiéndole acercarse a la mujer.

- John…

- Aquí estoy. – Él tomó su mano con cuidado. – No estás sola… Nunca lo estarás, te lo prometo.

- Mi… hijo…

- Está bien. Te lo prometo. – Los ojos de John se llenaron de lágrimas. – Pero tienes que ser fuerte… Porque él lo será. Será un buen niño y un buen nieto. Estudiará duro e irá a Cambridge, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿No fue siempre tu sueño que tu hijo fuera a la universidad? Será un profesor como su padre… Aunque no lo veas hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué… Por qué me dices esto…?

- Porque es cierto… Y porque tú no lo verás. No estarás ahí. – Dijo él ya sin poder evitar llorar ahora. – Pero él nunca dejará de pensar en ti… Y un día… Un día conocerá a esta mujer asombrosa, con esta máquina capaz de viajar en el tiempo y juntos irán a verte… madre. Él… irá a verte el día de tu boda y te acompañará hasta tu último respiro… Te lo prometo. – Ella dejó escapar un intento de risa, pero no pudo evitar escupir algo de sangre ante su preocupada mirada. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y acarició su rostro.

- John… Smith… luces… igual a tu padre. – John sonrió.

- Te amo, madre. Siempre lo haré. – Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos por última vez. Luego de un momento John sintió una mano sobre su hombro y Rose le sonrió con tristeza.

- Vamos, John… Debemos irnos. – Él asintió distraídamente y se dejó llevar de vuelta a la TARDIS, en donde se dejó caer en el asiento. Luego de lo que pareció un rato interminable, y de que Rose volviera con una taza de té y una bandeja de bizcochuelos, por fin habló.

- ¿Por qué no pude recordar esto hasta ahora? Verme a mí mismo y estar aquí este día… No lo recordaba. – Rose mordió su labio inferior con incomodidad.

- Lo borré de tu memoria cuando te hice dormir, John. Dejé un gatillante para que lo recordases hoy… Pues tú mismo no lo recordabas antes. – Él asintió.

- Era una gran mujer… Y su risa… Su risa era hermosa. Gracias por permitirme conocerla. – Rose tomó su mano con cuidado.

- Y tú eres un gran hombre, John. Has superado mucho tú sólo para poder llegar hasta aquí y ser quien eres hoy. Y no te has rendido nunca, no debe haber sido fácil.

- Una vez… Casi lo hice. – Dijo él, poniéndose de pie súbitamente mientras recordaba algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando tenía catorce años y mi abuela murió yo… Creí que la vida ya no tenía sentido, caí en una depresión muy profunda y un día pensé en… - Permaneció en silencio por un momento, repentinamente la memoria había vuelvo a él de esa tarde. Tan vívidamente como si hubiese sido el día anterior. – Aquella tarde caminé hacia la estación en Queen's Road y esperaba tirarme a las líneas del subterráneo pero una mujer estaba ahí… Sentada como esperando algo. Ella tomó mi mano y dijo que si saltaba ella lo haría conmigo. Entonces me llevó a un lado y nos sentamos a conversar. Hablamos toda la tarde y toda la noche. Ella… me hizo creer que aún valía la pena vivir y que si me esforzaba podría cumplir todos mis sueños. Me dijo que ella lo sabía, y que si no era así… si de todas formas decidía rendirme ella saltaría conmigo, o que juntos huiríamos a donde fuera. A la mañana siguiente comimos papas fritas y me dio su número, me dijo que la llamara si algún día la necesitaba y ella estaría ahí… - Rose le miró fijamente. – Una mujer de penetrantes ojos azules. – Mientras decía lo último sacó su celular del bolsillo y lentamente marcó un número. Inmediatamente el teléfono de la TARDIS comenzó a sonar. Rose se ruborizó.

- ¿Aún quieres saltar, John? Porque… incluso si aún no he hecho esa promesa, pienso mantenerla. – John sonrió.

- No. Pero te tomaré la palabra con lo segundo.

- Me parece que eso ya lo hiciste. Huir conmigo. – Él rio.

- Iré a dormir ahora. Ha sido un largo día. – Ella asintió y él comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, no sin antes acercarse a ella y susurrar algo en su oído. – Tres de mayo de 1985, estación de Queen's Road a las 16:36. Creo que tenemos una cita.

Rose se sonrojó ligeramente mientras lo veía alejarse por el pasillo, y el súbito calor en su cara le hizo preguntarse si no debía arreglar la calefacción.

- Bien… Una cita entonces. – Dijo mientras fijaba el rumbo. Iba a ser una larga noche y tenía una importante promesa por hacer.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: Este capítulo me salió bastante rápido y disfruté escribiéndolo, espero que les agrade como quedó, creo que ayuda bastante a seguir desarrollando la relación entre estos dos.


End file.
